


Practice Room

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Practice Room

It was night time in South Korea, but the city never slept. Most of the members where in their respected dorms. If not asleep, Yeonjun was probably playing cards with Kai and Taehyun was probably reading. Soobin however, noticed Beomgyu's absence the moment he got home from a personal schedule. 

He asked Yeonjun first where Beomgyu was, and his Hyung said "Manager told us Beomgyu told him to tell us not to worry about it." Soobin nodded, walking into his shared room with Beomgyu. 

Which was a complete mess, by the way. Beomgyu's shirts where everywhere, and Soobin's hoddies thrown all around Beomgyu's bed. Soobin remember this morning the chaos he called his room didn't look like this. 

Not letting it take over his mind, he walked over to the bathroom and showered. Still Beomgyu was all of his thoughts. Passing it off as a leader kind of feeling, he worried even more for Beomgyu when he stepped out of this shower. 

On a normal day the younger boy would be annoying Taehyun, or watching his favorite cartoon on the tv right now, digging his unwashed hands into a bowl of popcorn, ignoring Soobin's pleads for him to go wash his hands off first. 

Beomgyu would finish his cartoons, and the popcorn and come running to their shared room. He would steal Soobin's biggest hoddies, a care bear one his mom gave him last year. The hoddie was sitting on Beomgyu's bead, untouched by nothing but dust particles in the air. 

Soobin dragged his fingers along the edge of the sheets, and sat down near the pillow at the top of the bed. He let his back fall down, laying horizontally on Beomgyu's bed. His mind wandered, and suddenly all his thoughts where him. 

Beomgyu has recently grown out his hair, making him look like a shaggy puppy. Soobin thought it was adorable, Yeonjun told him he looked messy. He always found his hands making his way to Beomgyu's soft puppy like hair. His would pat his head, or ruffle his hair as a sign of affection, nothing thinking much of it. Besides, he was just like an older brother. 

It got worse though, because when Soobin found himself hiding under the covers of his top bunk watching their old stage videos, he noticed something he hadn't before. He really focused to see how handsome Beomgyu really was, and how big his adorable eyes where. Once again playing it off as brotherly instincts, that night he ruffled his younger members hair before going into the bathroom brushing his teeth. He also put a blanket on Beomgyu when he came back to the younger asleep, but Soobin was too embarrassed to admit. 

There was a time at breakfast, and most everyone was awake but Soobin. Yeonjun sent Beomgyu to go get Soobin up from his (beauty) slumber. 

He tried poking his cheeks, nothing. Shaking his head around, nothing. Pulling on strings of his hair, nothing. So with nothing left that do, he got into his Hyung's bed, and put his thighs on each side of Soobin's sleeping figure. He leaned down, more and more until Soobin opened his eyes. 

He rubbed them a few times, and opened them fully to see Beomgyu on him. Soobin couldnt help but stare, beomgyu looked adorable in the morning. His eyes slightly hooded from sleep and dark circles under his eyes which would usually be ugly, but Beomgyu somehow made them cute. Then he noticed, Beomgyu was sitting on his thighs. Soobin blushes furiously. 

"Gyu?" He asked raspily, his morning voice making Beomgyu feel hot. Beomgyu quickly hopped off Soobin, and ran his way to the kitchen where the other members sat eating. 

"Did you get him up?" Yeonjun asked, taking a bite of his eggs and smirking slightly at the tomato looking boy across from him. Beomgyu nodded, then grabbed the syrup from Taehyun and poured atleast 2 cups worth of syrup on his pancakes. He was about to do more, but a hand caught on his wrist. Looking behind him, he saw Soobin looking down at him, face void of emotion. 

The others at the table silenced, like they knew something Soobin didn't. It was a strange moment, but Soobin passed it off as just his members being tired in the morning. 

Finally, Soobin thought about that one moment where he felt annoyed for a reason he couldn't understand. It was the day of Yeonjun and Beomgyu's day out, and Soobin was alone today. As he was walking out to go visit a dog cafe, he saw Yeonjun and Beomgyu holding hands. 

It was an emotion he had never felt before. Yet seeing their hands wrapped together made Soobin want to go over to them and yank them apart. He passed it off as he was too tired, again. 

Tired was a good word for his current mood now. Soobin was exhausted. Choreography had never been easy for him, and as much as he tried he could never be as good at Yeonjun. Years ago he got over the envy of that, and now focuses on himself. 

In the mirror Soobin noticed his dark eye bags, and he wanted to sleep, so bad. Beomgyu invaded his mind though, so much he couldn't sleep without knowing his beomgyu was next to him. 

So that's how he found himself grabbing his long coat and telling the members quickly what he was doing. He walked down to the BIGHIT building and opened the door, his hands shivering slightly in the cold. 

The building was dark, and the only people left where the people cleaning and a couple producers working with Min Yoongi on BTS's new comeback album. He bid his 'hello' to his Hyung and kept walking to where their practice studio was. 

Slyly opening the door so the other boy wouldn't notice, Soobin looked through the crack to see beomgyu. 

He never expected this. Beomgyu was crying, tears staining his purple shirt and his face pink. Soobin watched for a moment, trying to gather information to see what was going on. 

"Why... its so hard, ugh!" He heard Beomgyu yell, throwing his hands down on the ground in defeat. "Dammit why is everything going so south?" He heard a sniffle from Beomgyu, and then a full blown dramatic cry. That was the beomgyu he knew, and Soobin smirked. 

His jaw dropped to the door hearing what was next. "Why can't Soobin love me back, ugh I just want to be kissed!" He heard Beomgyu hmph and put back on his sneakers. 

Soobin closed the small opening to the door, and walked down the hallway back to Yoongi's studio. He knocked on the door, before going to sit down on Yoongi's studio. 

Yoongi didn't care at all, and just kept working. But he listened when Soobin talked. "How do you know you like someone?" Yoongi smirked under his breath and turned around to the younger. 

"Aa, Soobinnie what a loaded question. Do you like somebody?" Yoongi smirked, holding both of his hands together on his knee as he looked across to Soobin, who Yoongi thought was recently growing bigger. 

"Whats why I'm asking?" Soobin looked around the room, noticing all the pictures of Yoongi with his members. He thought for a moment, because he knew the friendship he had with Beomgyu wouldn't be worth the love they could share. 

"Yo, explain to me how you feel exactly." Soobin nodded, looking straight down at his sneakers. 

"I don't really know Hyung. I didn't notice at first, but now that I think about it whenever I'm around him, my day lights up. Everytime I see him with another member I feel a feeling almost like a stomach ache. I passed it off as normal, but now I don't know." Soobin buried his head in his hands and shakes them around on the bases of his knees. 

Yoongi patted his head softly, then ruffling his newly dyed blue hair. "Love is a beautiful thing Soobin. Go for it if you must, there's no time to waste." 

Soobin felt himself click, so he gave his Hyung a quick hug and ran out of the room, as fast as his giant legs could take him. Yoongi laughed time himself, going back to typing on his computer, saying softly under his breath "Oh young love.". 

"Beomgyu!" Soobin yelled after the boy which he chased around looking for. Beomgyu was now exciting the building, the tears still on the brim of his eyes. Soobin left his hand drop on Beomgyu's shoulder, slightly massaging it. The latter looked up at his confused, but still stood still. 

"I'm stupid-d I-I k-know." Soobin could barely speak, he was so out of breath. The latter smiled softly, and put his hand on Soobin's forehead. "Binnie Hyung, dont exhaust yourself too much." Soobin once again found himself staring deeply into the youngers eyes, he felt like he could see universes in him. 

"B-beomgyu you are s-so f-fucking cute I c-can't breathe." Soobin put a hand on his chest, hoping to slow down the heart rate. When he looked up he saw Beomgyu looking at his flabbergasted, his soft looking cheeks dusted with blush. Soobin smiled sheepishly, letting his head fall down on Beomgyu's shoulder where he hand once was. 

"Can we talk about this when we get back?" Soobin asked softly, taking the others smaller hand into his. Beomgyu nodded softly, letting Soobin squeeze his hand as they walked in silence back to the dorm. 

The dorm was silent when they got there, nobody was awake besides the two of them. He saw Taehyun cuddling close on top of Yeonjun on the couch, and he smiled. Beomgyu's limp fingers attached to his wrist suddenly, so he looked around to the boy with a soft smile. He was crying. Why was he crying? 

"S-Stop looking a-at h-him Binnie Hyung, i-I'm cuter .." beomgyu chocked out, his quiet cries not making him able to speak suddenly. Soobin was shocked was an understatement. God, he was so enchanted with Beomgyu. He couldn't blame himself, because gosh was that annoying brat so damn cute. 

He pinched Beomgyu's cheeks and the younger suddenly dragged him to their shared room. And then onto the bed, and then they where making out. 

Soobin doesn't know when it happened, but it was so sudden. Beomgyu crawling from the end of the bed to sit on his Hyungs muscled up legs, pulling their faces together so their lips would smash. 

Soobin found it adorable, how hard the younger was trying. Beomgyu was a terrible kisser, yet Soobin found it cute. He let the younger do whatever he wanted to him for a few minutes, but then held the back of Beomgyu's head so suddenly, and lead the way through their kiss. 

Much better. Soobin thought, smiling softly when he felt a small tongue jab at his lips. So cute. He huffed and latched his arms around Beomgyu's waist as they went deeper and deeper into his passionate make out season. 

Eventually, 10 to 20 minutes passed, neither of them knowing the time and Soobin pulled away when he noticed uneven breathing in Beomgyu's breaths. The sight was like heaven to Soobin, the most adorable thing in the world sitting on him, Beomgyu's sweater slightly dropped down to show some of his collarbone and his lips kissed so hard they where red. 

Beomgyu went in suddenly to kiss him again, but Soobin put his finger up on the latters lips. "Change first." He commanded. No speaking was heard as Beomgyu went to the edge of the room, and put on one of Soobin's black hoodies over his body. 

Soobin smiled and patted his lap again as Beomgyu walked right back over, letting his left leg spread apart to the other side of Soobin. Soobin leaned in first this time, kissing Beomgyu just as passionate as before, but this time with a little more need. 

When Soobin bit on his lip, Beomgyu let out a small whine, Soobin adored it. They went like this for a while, and when kissing became enough, Soobin started kissing all around Beomgyu's neck, finding the right spots where he heard the latter whine the most. 

They spent most of their night doing this, but finally ended up with Beomgyu laying on top of Soobin, who held his hand from above as he slept soundly. Little huffs heard from the small bear below him was calming to Soobin, he felt really happy. 

"So I heard from Yeonjun that Beomgyu had a hickey today." Yoongi said and Soobin's eyes widened. 

"It was you wasnt it?" Yoongi laughed, knowing it totally was by the lack of response in the youngers voice. They where rudely interrupted by Kai at the door, calling Soobin back to practice. So he bid his goodbyes and walked out. 

The practice room was quiet as usual, and beomgyu sat in the far left corner, draped over in his boyfriends big sweatshirt. Soobin smiled to himself, giving his greeting to Taehyun and Yeonjun as he walked over to his love. He tapped on Beomgyu's cheek, so response. 

So he moved the younger to sit in between his legs on the ground, and put the youngers head on his chest. He played with Beomgyu's hair as he watched Yeonjun yell at Taehyun for missing a step in their new choreo. 

He suddenly felt Beomgyu stir, and then those big brown eyes looking up at him so cutely. "Binnie?" 

He patted Beomgyu's head, and bit on his right ear, as almost a warning. "Go back to sleep baby." Beomgyu nodded happily, and let himself fall back asleep in his boyfriends hold. 

Soobin watched as Taehyun ran out of the room, tears in his eyes with Yeonjun staring blankly at the door. Soobin spoke up, "Go Yeonjun you dumbass." He said, and felt his boyfriend hit his chest as the curse words. He chuckled loudly and received more punches to his chest. Pretending to be hurt, he smiled down at Beomgyu and patted his thighs softly. 

"You look cute today, whats the occasion?" He asked softly, nibbling once again on the youngers ear. "Soobin Hyung, I thought you told me to sleep?" Beomgyu said, his voices laced with tiredness. 

"I know I did baby, but I'm bored and I love you." Beomgyu laughed softly, looking up at his boyfriend and kissed his lips softly, and expected Soobin to just stare but of course the older started kissing his neck, which made beomgyu giggle and he hated giggling like a girl. Soobin loved it though, and he guesses if Soobin likes it than he will do it. 

"I love you too." He said, burying his head once again in his boyfriends chest. His snores could be heard just moments later to which Soobin smiled warmly at as he laid his head on the back of the mirror and wrapped his big arms around Beomgyu's stomach. 

Damn was he happy.


End file.
